warehouse13fandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Saiarcot895
Welcome Hi, welcome to Warehouse 13 Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Love Sick page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- felinoel ~ (Talk) 13:48, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Glad to know the notes are occasionally of use to someone. Jiskran (talk) ( ) 21:06, June 19, 2012 (UTC) The reason the Jeannie Lattimer page was labelled as it was is that most people don't seem to have caught her name on the one occasion it was given, in s3e09 "Shadows" at the funeral, and so they find it quicker if Pete's name is attached. Up to a month ago, the page heading just said "Pete Lattimer's sister". Jiskran (talk) ( ) 21:40, June 20, 2012 (UTC) I think let it stand, for now. It had a couple of weeks in that transitional state, and, as you said, it now conforms to the standard. If it seems like nobody can find it, we can rename it again later. Jiskran (talk) ( ) 21:52, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Check it Warehouse_13_Wiki:Administrators#Rollbackers 14:01, June 22, 2012 (UTC) To my mind, Emily Lake and Stand are:- a) difficult to disentangle one from the other and thus hard to individuate, and b) inextricably linked to Season 4, which may or may not bear the slightest resemblance/relevance to 3, and could, as "A New Hope", represent a de facto reboot. The rest all seem viable candidates for the Season 3 "poster child" role, but I'm afraid I have no clue as to how you might incorporate the option for explication into your voting process. Jiskran (talk) ( ) 07:00, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Countdown The tensing seems off, it says since when it should say until, can't figure out how to fix it lol <.<; 13:39, August 28, 2012 (UTC) :The episode already happened, so it's in the past. In about 1 hour and 15 minutes, it will change to "until" and have the next episode. Saiarcot895 (talk) ( ) 23:44, August 28, 2012 (UTC) ::o: lol I noticed that after I posted this. 12:46, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Namespace Why is everything being "unArtifacted"? Alex Jiskran (talk) ( ) 22:33, September 24, 2012 (UTC) :See User blog:Felinoel/Artifact: page name removals. Saiarcot895 (talk) ( ) 23:01, September 24, 2012 (UTC) ::Sorry if you missed it, blogs are the new forums nowadays. 12:50, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Category:Wish Granting Do we really need this category? 16:14, October 23, 2012 (UTC) :Probably not. I just added the category to that page just because it existed. Saiarcot895 (talk) ( ) 22:11, October 23, 2012 (UTC) ::I think we should just delete the category. 18:44, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Painite The properties attributed to painite, however, are purely fictional, which is why I have placed it in this category. Alex Jiskran (talk) ( ) 00:17, June 19, 2013 (UTC) :This wiki is set in the universe of Warehouse 13, just about everything in this wiki is fictional. 15:02, June 19, 2013 (UTC) ::Good point. Except for the people that the artifacts are based on, though. Saiarcot895 (talk) ( ) 15:05, June 19, 2013 (UTC) :::We don't have articles on the people that the artifacts are based on... do we? 15:20, June 19, 2013 (UTC) ::::I don't think so. Correction: There is Eric Marsden and Eric Marsden's Record. Saiarcot895 (talk) ( ) 15:26, June 19, 2013 (UTC) :::::Just Eric Marsden you mean, and woah he was a real person? 15:46, June 19, 2013 (UTC) The key itself dosen't kill people. If I had the key, and I was at home with no one around me, nothing would happen. If I was at Time Square, I would be be killed. The key itself dosen't kill, it's the people around the victim that kill. I forgot to log in. I was the "wikia contributor" that made edits to Leena, Where and When, and Queen for a Day Parkitcharlie (talk) ( ) 02:51, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Hi. I'm trying to get in touch with Yehonatan about another wiki. I know he hasn't logged in for years but I was just wondering if you had any other way to get in touch with him. It's about goblinscomic wiki. Tehfake (talk) ( ) 00:54, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for fixing the page for the templates, I'm no good in that department.Wilesjeffery2152 (talk) ( ) 17:45, March 21, 2014 (UTC) Suffixes That sounds good. I tried adding the rest of the episode names and messed up a few things, I'm not totally in-tune with the wiki tools. Wilesjeffery2152 (talk) ( ) 01:45, April 4, 2014 (UTC) Comments vs Talk Pages I hope it's ok if I ask you a couple more questions. It looks like you have Comments turned on. I do not. Is that why all my Articles have Talk Page buttons at the top, rather than Comment buttons like on this Wikia? If so, is there an advantage to having the Comments turned on as far as discussing the layout, content, etc of the Articles? I have a Forum Board specifically set up for discussing Editing the Wikia, so any discussions about such things can take place there. Is there an advantage to having Comments enabled or disabled? And, thanks again for the info on the Edit Summaries. I greatly appreciate it. It looks like the MediaWikia javascript file shouldn't be changed to keep the credits in tact, leaving the Template to be customized. Is that about right? Again, I hope I'm not bugging you. I've just been granted Admin rights to a site where I am the only Admin. It's been through so many hands the background stuff really needs attention. Right now, I know just enough to do some damage. LoL Thanks so much for any help in advance. CoolBurnMtW (Message Wall) 23:17, May 22, 2014 (UTC) :I personally prefer talk pages over comments, since it's easy to link to a specific thread and it's easy to view changes like regular pages. However, comments are more "strict-form" and can be moderated (if necessary), and it might be easier for beginners to use. As for meta-stuff (layout, content, etc.) talk pages feel right to me. :Yes, the Comments feature replaces Talk Pages. You can see a list of all features/experiments available at (you'll probably have to view it on your Wikia, since it's for Admins only). This Wikia has Polls, Blogs, Comments, and Chat enabled, although Polls and Chat are hardly used here. You'll also want to look at . :The template can be changed, and I think it's best to keep the credits in the JavaScript intact, unless you make changes, in which case you can add your name at the top. I should mention that you need to include it in the parent MediaWiki:Common.js, so that it's actually used. :Feel free to ask more questions! Saiarcot895 (talk) ( ) 23:33, May 22, 2014 (UTC)